


The Mask-Defending Mission

by EmynArnen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynArnen/pseuds/EmynArnen
Summary: Even with his face masked, Kakashi gets hit on. A LOT. What's his secret lover to do?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	The Mask-Defending Mission

**Author's Note:**

> A Chinese translation is available here (中文翻译在这里)：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054505

_Here we go again._ Genma rolls his eyes.

He, Kakashi, and Guy have just finished a mission - escorting a court official’s wife and daughter through a bandit-infested area on their journey to join him in the daimyo's court. It was hardly the kind of mission that required three jonins. But the official insisted and, well, they weren’t about to say no to his wallet. Having safely delivered the client’s family to him (after dispatching some bandits along the way), they were going to head back to Konoha right away, when the official’s wife insisted that they stay for the night and attend the banquet to honor the three shinobis.

The banquet was held in an elegant room whose screen doors open to a courtyard with a magnificent red maple tree. The official thanked them for having so valiantly defended his family, and then the lady of the house proceeded to ask each of them which clan they were from, and “I sincerely hope I’m not making your wives worry by keeping you all here longer than you planned … oh, you are not married yet? What about you, Hatake-kun?” By the time she said her daughter would like to personally serve sake to her savior (it was Kakashi who knocked out the bandit who tried to grab her and make off with her) to express her gratitude, it was beyond obvious to Genma what was going on.

The thing is, even with his face masked, Kakashi gets hit on A LOT. By kunoichis, by the grocer’s daughter, by travelling musicians, and yes, by clients. Genma used to be half jealous and half annoyed, now he just rolls his eyes, and sits back to enjoy what ensues -- watching Kakashi dealing with these advances has become somewhat of a field entertainment. 

Presently, the young mistress (a lovely maiden, Genma observes) leaves her seat, and walks up to Kakashi in dainty steps. She accepts a cup of sake from a tray a servant holds out, and presents the cup to Kakashi with both hands. “Thank you for saving me, Hatake-kun.” she said, her eyes lowered, her voice shaky, her cheeks flushed pink.

Kakashi has been on his feet since she left her seat. He accepts the cup with a bow and eyes curved in a smile, “It was my duty and my honor.” 

_Ha, smooth as ever_ , Genma grins. Suddenly he notices Guy -- Guy, who has been decidedly fixing his eyes on the sanma in front of him, clenches his fist at “honor”. _What’s eating him?_ Genma finds it surprising: he’s bound to be used to it by now; Guy hangs around Kakashi a lot more than he does. The two are practically inseparable when they are not on missions, what with Guy’s challenges and all.

Kakashi bows his head slightly to the lord and the lady, and then raises the cup to his lips -- the girl looks up from her thick lashes -- and Kakashi finishes pulling down his mask, downing the sake, and pulling his mask back on, all in a flash.

Genma almost dies from trying not to burst into laughter as he watches his three hosts’ reaction. 

It’s the lady who recovers first while her husband is still gawking. She beckons her flustered daughter back to her seat, and then smiles to her husband, “Shinobis are amazing, aren’t they?” Then she turns to Kakashi, still smiling, “But Hatake-kun, would you be so kind as to oblige a mother’s wish and show us your face? I simply want to remember the face of my daughter’s savior today so that we might honor you in our prayers in the future.”

 _Ohh, this is getting interesting._ Genma thinks with satisfaction. 

Kakashi says nothing, his two hands held together. But the lady presses on, “I understand that you don’t want your face seen by potential enemies while you are on a mission, but right now in this room it’s just my husband, my daughter and myself. My husband is the most loyal subordinate of the daimyo, and an ardent supporter of Konoha, and as for my daughter and myself … well, I can hardly imagine any danger in revealing your face to us women, can you?”

 _Ohh, this lady is good! How are you going to refuse now, Kakashi?_ To Genma’s surprise, Kakashi looks up at her and curves his eyes into a smile again, “Of course, my lady.”

Genma is stunned by this declaration. He watches Kakashi intently. Kakashi raises his hand to his nose -- 

Just then, two things happen at once: the ground shakes like an earthquake; and from out of nowhere, a thunderbolt crashes down on the red maple in the courtyard, and _whoosh,_ it’s engulfed in fire.

Chaos breaks loose, as dishware clashes, servants gasp and guards rush in. In the chaos, they hear Guy’s booming voice, “Please stay calm! You four over there, please escort the lady and the young mistress back to their rooms. This is no scene for their delicate nature. And the rest of you, power up the passion of your youth, let’s put out this fire together!” 

Genma does not point out that Kakashi can use Water Release to put out this fire easily. He joins Guy, Kakashi, and the remaining guards and servants, and carries buckets of water from the bathhouse, and douses the blazing maple tree, all the while trying his hardest not to laugh. The earthquake’s gotta be Kakashi’s doing, because out of the three of them, he’s the only one who can use Earth Style. The thunderbolt, though … he looks at Guy, and makes a mental note to ask him about it later. The big man is known for his taijutsu, but Guy can use Lightning Release and Fire Release technically, but Genma has never seen him demonstrate anything even remotely as powerful as this. 

After the fire is put out, the court official holds Guy’s hands tightly and thanks him profusely for being so calm and organized, “You are truly an amazing shinobi”, he says. Since they are leaving for Konoha first thing in the morning, he bids them goodnight and farewell.

As they walk back to the sleeping quarter their host has prepared for them, Genma turns around to ask Guy about the thunderbolt, only to find there is no one behind him.

In a bamboo grove nearby, Guy yanks Kakashi’s mask off, and kisses him to his heart’s content, and then proceeds to leave his scent, his marks, and a couple other things over his secret lover’s entire body.

Sometime later.

“Where did you two go off to?” Genma asks sleepily as he senses the other two enter the room.

Kakashi coughs, his voice a bit husky, “One of Guy’s challenges.” 

_Here we go again._ Genma rolls his eyes.


End file.
